


Blinking Game (여름)

by replaydebut



Series: 우리 영원한 계절 (Our Eternal Season) [2]
Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Anal Sex, Band Fic, Barebacking, Emotional Porn, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Inspired by Music, Light breathplay, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/replaydebut/pseuds/replaydebut
Summary: "My love, see yourself reflected in my eyes / So beautiful."Their eyes meet, and Jinki winks—one eye and then the other. The smile that curls up Jonghyun’s face cannot be contained by any force on Earth. It’s their little ritual; a secret game they play only with each other. Of course, it’s certainly been caught on cameras that see every detail, and memorialized in the compressed code of a video file, but in the moment that it happens it’s always as intimate as a love letter.
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun/Lee Jinki | Onew
Series: 우리 영원한 계절 (Our Eternal Season) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685407
Comments: 11
Kudos: 36





	Blinking Game (여름)

**Author's Note:**

> Here is Part 2 of my Jjong's Month collection ^^ I had intended to post it on Jonghyun's birthday, but unfortunately this fic gave me a bit of trouble and I wasn't finished with it by then ><
> 
> This fic is inspired by Blinking Game as the titles suggests, and it's representative of summer<3 Although the song was released in spring, on the Story Op.2 album tracklist it's listed under "Summer" so I felt it would be perfect^^ It's also just one of my all time favorite Jonghyun songs so of course I had to pair it with jongyu<3
> 
> I was a bit worried that this fic would be too similar to my other story, [하나, 둘, 셋 (Another Day)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127032) but I've decided to think of this fic as somewhat like a remix of that one! What a coincidence that both titles are either lyrics or songs from Story Op.2 lol!
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy, and look out for Part 3 of my Jjong's Month fics hopefully coming next week ^^

  
Under the heat and the sweat of the stage lights; in the rush of frenzied motion where there’s barely enough time to think, in the tiny pause before the next position change—Jinki and Jonghyun’s eyes meet.

It’s a brief breath of a second, but it stretches into infinity in Jonghyun’s mind. Their eyes meet, and Jinki winks—one eye and then the other. The smile that curls up Jonghyun’s face cannot be contained by any force on Earth. It’s their little ritual; a secret game they play only with each other. Of course, it’s certainly been caught on cameras that see every detail, and memorialized in the compressed code of a video file, but in the moment that it happens it’s always as intimate as a love letter.

When they fall to the floor at the end of the song, and Jonghyun’s chest heaves up and down frantically, their eyes meet again from across the straight lines of their outstretched arms. Always pulling closer, always meeting in the middle. This time, Jonghyun winks just because he can. Jinki’s smile is instant sunlight, and for all that Jonghyun prefers the night to the day, that smile is the one thing that could convince him otherwise.

After everything is over, and they slip into the quiet of a hotel room with two double beds, they always fall into one together as the light clicks off. Jinki’s palm lands hot on the bare skin of Jonghyun’s back, freshly washed and smelling of clean hotel soap. Jonghyun whispers in the dark because he can’t help himself, and with Jinki there’s always more than enough to say. It goes a little differently each time, but the one thing they can count on is how it ends—with two pairs of eyes locked on each other and loathe to yield to sleep. It ends with Jonghyun’s eyelashes brushing Jinki’s cheek, and the gentle caress of his fingers in his hair.

They can count on how it ends, and how it will all begin again on another night somewhere in another corner of the world.

  


  
\---

  


The text comes in the lonely hour between two and three AM, when Jonghyun is driving home from the radio station with just the low hum of music drifting through the car speakers to keep him company. 

His heart jolts at the sound of the notification, as if he already knows exactly who it could be. Jinki never texts first. He barely texts at all, but Jonghyun feels it before he even picks up the phone, something moving in the stillness of the night that pulls them towards one another. He can’t resist opening the message, one hand still perched on the steering wheel.

_Come over?_

Two simple words, but that’s all Jinki’s ever needed to say to get Jonghyun to come running. The weeks have stretched out long and tiring between them, spatial distance always feeling larger than it is when time has sucked up every free moment of their lives. It’s easy to forget how they’re only a few minutes drive away from one another when the world demands so much from them both. His fingers flex on the steering wheel, and he finds his foot pressing deeper into the gas pedal. 

_Minho went over to Kibum’s, and I can’t sleep anyway._

Jonghyun’s breath catches in his throat, and he’s thankful for the late hour and the relatively empty road underneath him as the car sprints forward even faster. Over the years they’ve learned how to make a few spare moments of alone time work, so an evening all to themselves is Jonghyun’s personal paradise. 

He changes lanes to head to their old dorm, knowing the way like the back of his hand and relishing in the nervous sense of anticipation bubbling under his skin. It takes barely any thought at all to change course, to veer away from his house and towards the place where Jinki will be waiting. He keeps the steering wheel steady as he types out his answer.

_Be there in five <3_

  


  
\---

  


Jonghyun can hardly remember the last time he’s been to the dorm, but the shape of it is all too familiar as he approaches the door at the end of the long hallway. He gingerly touches the keypad, the numbers of the entry code resurfacing from the depths of his memories.

The entryway is clean, with neat lines of shoes arranged in rows in the closet near the door. It’s nothing like it used to be when they all lived here; sneakers kicked off carelessly before five pairs of tired feet dragged themselves to the kitchen for a quick dinner after a long day, bickering over who got the last bite of their shared meal. 

Jonghyun toes off his shoes quietly and tucks them away next to a pair of Jinki’s—faded grey sneakers that have seen more than enough love over the years in the lonely halls of the practice room basement.

Most things have been left unchanged, as any place shared by Jinki and Minho would be. Jonghyun smiles fondly at the thought, at their sensible, dependable natures that have always been the voice of reason he could never even pretend to have. 

As he approaches the threshold, he calls into the living area softly, where he sees Jinki laying back on the couch watching a movie. The lights are dim and the screen glows faintly with muted greys and blues—something scary, maybe paranormal—that Jinki is watching with his usual focused attention.

When he hears Jonghyun’s voice he looks over and holds his gaze with a smile that makes just one eye scrunch up. Jonghyun’s breath catches again. Even the simple act of seeing Jinki’s face makes his heart go crazy in his chest like it’s the first time all over again.

“Hi there,” Jonghyun says, crossing the floor to sink into the couch and melt into Jinki’s side. 

He’s warm and freshly showered, wearing a thin cotton t-shirt and breezy athletic shorts. It’s the height of summer, so he’s treated to the view of Jinki’s smooth legs, but Jonghyun would prefer even less clothing on him anytime of the year.

“Hi Jonghyunnie,” Jinki replies. He’s almost giggling as he leans in closer, but Jonghyun is too, and hearing Jinki say his name makes his smile stretch uncontrollably across his face. Their noses brush as someone screams on the TV.

“That’s why you can’t sleep, you know,” Jonghyun comments, eyes flicking towards the screen. 

Jinki smiles, and his breath caresses the edge of Jonghyun’s bottom lip. “That’s hardly why.”

Their mouths catch each other’s laughter as they fall into a kiss, as Jinki’s hand comes up to cradle the back of Jonghyun’s head, and Jonghyun’s fingers find the soft skin of his belly under his shirt. It’s tender and familiar like always, but hanging just on the edge of desperate. 

Jonghyun can hardly control himself on a normal day, but after weeks of separation his feelings are all but clawing out of him. He presses Jinki back into the cushions and holds his face firm in between his hands as he kisses him until they’re both shaking. 

Jinki gasps softly when Jonghyun pulls away, and the main character in the horror movie screams again. Jonghyun laughs and lays his head on Jinki’s shoulder.

“Romantic,” he says with a grin.

Jinki runs his fingers through Jonghyun’s hair and hums in agreement as they settle down a little, with the first burst of their pent up energy expended. It’s enough to hold them off for just a moment; enough to come down to earth before floating up into euphoria again.

“Remember our first kiss?” Jinki suddenly asks, fingers slowing in their movements as he massages the back of Jonghyun’s scalp.

Jonghyun nods as his eyes drift to the TV screen, only halfway watching as he keeps his attention on the slow drag of Jinki’s hand. 

“On the old couch, at the old dorm,” Jonghyun says softly. “We were watching a scary movie then too,” he realizes as his mind drifts.

It had been another hot summer night when the two of them were the only ones awake, and the tension that had been building between them since the second year of their debut had finally been forced to come to the surface. They shivered, shook, and laughed in each other’s arms until their faces had landed just a centimeter closer than normal, and Jonghyun could smell Jinki’s salty popcorn breath. The kiss was timid and searching, but as sincere as they both could be. 

“Our version of a romantic drama,” Jinki jokes, looking down to find Jonghyun’s eyes in the dark. 

“Those just make me cry anyway,” Jonghyun says, grinning as he nuzzles his head into the space between Jinki’s shoulder and his neck, and tentatively presses his lips to the hot skin. 

Jinki sighs and leans into it, his whole body loosening and falling into Jonghyun’s arms. 

“Did you miss me?” Jonghyun whispers even though he never needs to ask.

Jinki’s laughs as Jonghyun’s lips continue to search along the line of his neck and dip down to trace his collarbone. 

“That’s a silly question,” Jinki remarks, voice going light and breathy at the end as Jonghyun starts sucking, playful and teasing at every inch of skin he can get to.

“What if I want to hear the silly answer?” Jonghyun prompts, one hand slipping back under Jinki’s shirt to touch his stomach again, to reach up a little further until he brushes against one of his soft nipples.

“The answer’s not silly, only the question.”

Jinki’s voice is quiet, dipped low to the frequency of the late night around them. He shifts around on the couch when Jonghyun tugs at the nipple he just touched.

“Tell me then,” Jonghyun whispers, eyes locked on Jinki’s as he presses one hand at the hollow of his neck to hold him in place, then leans in to kiss him hot and open-mouthed along his throat. 

A moan tumbles from Jinki’s mouth, and Jonghyun feels it right in-between his lips, enough that he hums back in answer, lips shuddering as he falters in his ministrations. He slides into Jinki’s lap to bracket his thighs, pressing down so they can feel each other.

“Of course I missed you,” Jinki says. “Of course.”

A self-satisfied grin stretches across Jonghyun’s face. He can’t help but to push Jinki just a little, to pull out the threads of his thoughts through his words that he otherwise might not give form to. Tonight feels different though, with how Jinki reached out first, across the city streets and into the palm of Jonghyun’s hand.

He sits up, hands planted firm on Jinki’s shoulders while he shifts his hips as nonchalantly as possible. Jinki’s face is already flushed. 

“You just want to hear me say it,” Jinki continues, smirking as he brings his hands to Jonghyun’s waist, slipping under his t-shirt to rub his thumbs along the ridges of his abs. Jonghyun presses down, feels Jinki’s hardening cock under the thin material of his shorts.

“You caught me,” Jonghyun teases, arching into Jinki’s hands and coming close enough to run his lips along Jinki’s forehead, whispering into his skin. “You know my love language is words of affirmation.”

Jinki chuckles low in his throat, hands traveling up further until they squeeze gently at Jonghyun’s pecs, thumbs running over his nipples. Jonghyun shudders and closes his eyes. 

“Not physical touch?” Jinki teases, fingers sliding down his sides and back up to brush the unshaven hair of his armpits. Jonghyun giggles and squirms, pulling away as Jinki lifts his t-shirt over his head and tosses it to the floor. 

“Mmm, that too,” Jonghyun agrees, cupping Jinki’s face with his hands again and kissing him fully. 

Jinki continues to follow an unseen trail across Jonghyun’s body, up his shoulders and down to his waist, around his belly, and then to the small of his back.

Jonghyun presses into the touch, hands inching up Jinki’s neck to slide into his hair and tug as he deepens the kiss, feeling the buzz of the heat between them lighting back up. Jinki’s lips are soft and plush against him, and he tastes clean and fresh in Jonghyun’s mouth. As always, it’s like coming up for air after a long swim, or breathing in the crisp smell of the first winter snow. 

Jinki’s hands slip down further into Jonghyun’s jeans as he cups his ass. Jonghyun laughs as he breaks the kiss, jumping forward in surprise when Jinki casually dips his fingers down. It’s gentle and unfocused, lazily pressing into his cheeks, dragging along the trail of his unshaven hair and just brushing by his hole before coming back up. 

“Looking for something?” Jonghyun teases, a little breathless as his cock swells in his jeans, even from such light touching. 

Jinki laughs amicably and shakes his head, gaze drifting down the line of Jonghyun’s body before coming back up to meet his eyes. “Just enjoying the view.”

“Well, tell me if you like anything you see,” Jonghyun replies, hips rocking back to meet Jinki’s hands.

“Actually,” Jinki says, retreating to the front where he tugs at Jonghyun’s zipper and slides his hands inside. “I wanted you to fuck me.”

He trails down until he squeezes at the base of Jonghyun’s cock. Jonghyun is _really_ breathless now as he falls forward onto Jinki’s shoulder and moans. It’s a rare thing for Jinki to say it outright like that, and Jonghyun feels his declaration right in his bones and in the heat pooling in his belly. 

“Oh yeah?” Jonghyun prompts, shaking as Jinki palms him slow and deliberate. “Don’t get ahead of yourself. I might not be able to get it back up if you make me come now.”

Jinki just smirks and continues his slow strokes. “Somehow I don’t think you’ll have a problem.”

Jonghyun’s laugh turns into a moan as Jinki slows down even more, rubbing his thumb tortuously around on the head of his cock as he touches him. Jonghyun can’t resist arching into it and chasing the grip of his hand, caught between wanting it now and knowing if he holds off it will be even better.

“You can’t tell me you want me to fuck you, and then just not let me,” Jonghyun complains, his voice pitching up a little into a whine. 

Jinki laughs but his hand stills. “I guess I shouldn’t keep you waiting.”

Jonghyun sits up on his lap and loops his hands around Jinki’s neck, fingers curling into his hair again as he comes in close to whisper against his lips. 

“That’s right.”

“Take me to bed then.” Jinki whispers back, touching their lips together for the lightest of kisses. 

Jonghyun aches to deepen it, to press into his mouth and taste him as he moans, but the fleeting images behind his eyes of Jinki spread out on the mattress keep him from holding off for too long.

Jinki’s bedroom is Jonghyun’s old one; the room that he and Taemin shared with two twin beds, colored green and blue. Now, there’s only one large bed on the side of the room where Jonghyun used to sleep, and the closet looks a lot cleaner than when Taemin had free reign over it. 

The lights are dim, and Jonghyun keeps them that way with only the table lamp turned on. He slips his hands under Jinki’s t-shirt as the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed. Jinki sinks into the sheets as he tugs the shirt up and over and tosses it to the floor. Jonghyun tugs his own pants and underwear off, already bunched up and falling down his hips as it is. 

“Remember that time we were having sex on my bed and Taemin walked in?” The incident suddenly comes to Jonghyun’s mind as he crawls in between Jinki’s legs. 

Jinki laughs incredulously, but obediently lifts his hips as Jonghyun starts to tug his shorts off. “Please don’t make me think about Taemin while you’re undressing me.”

Jonghyun giggles as he tosses the shorts to the floor and gently nudges Jinki’s knees apart. “What? Not sexy for you?”

Jinki snorts. “Not exactly. But, yes I remember. He was playing a game on his phone and he wouldn’t have even looked up if you hadn’t screamed and scared him.”

“What else was I supposed to do? Scar him for life? It’s like walking in on your own parents.”

“And I guess I’m the dad in that situation?” Jinki asks. 

He’s all relaxed, face soft and body warm and inviting underneath Jonghyun’s hands. He rubs a palm along the smooth skin of Jinki’s inner thigh. 

“Of course. I’m always the mom,” Jonghyun agrees easily with a quick smirk. 

His fingers travel down, right to the crease between Jinki’s leg and his hip. His cock lies flushed against his belly, and his knees gradually widen as Jonghyun goes even lower.

Jonghyun brushes suggestively over the space between Jinki’s cheeks, coming up to flit his fingers along his sensitive balls before pulling away. Jinki furrows his brows, but Jonghyun leans over to the bedside table where he’s sure he’ll find what he’s looking for. 

After finding it tucked in the corner of the drawer, he pushes on the pump of the lube bottle to disperse some onto his fingers, and turns to tug on one of Jinki’s hips to urge him forward.

Jinki scoots until the backs of his thighs are laying on Jonghyun’s. His ass is almost sitting in his lap, and his feet bracket their bodies on both sides. Jonghyun reaches down, rubbing just one finger between Jinki’s cheeks and tentatively pressing the pad of it against his warm skin. Jinki gasps and relaxes more, arching his hips into Jonghyun’s hand. 

His finger slips in easily and Jonghyun nearly falls forward on a moan. 

“Got yourself ready earlier?” he prompts, voice dropping low as he looks up at Jinki through his lashes and circles his finger slowly inside him.

“I told you I missed you didn’t I?” Jinki replies. Jonghyun’s heart swells in his chest and he nods with a soft smile.

“I like when you’re the slutty one,” he comments, pulling Jinki even closer as the muscles relax around Jonghyun’s finger and he’s able to slowly push in a second one. 

Jinki starts laughing, and then a moan slips out and falls into a satisfied sigh as Jonghyun finds a rhythm with two fingers. He works him steadily and takes his time, savoring the moment that’s theirs and only theirs as the light from a near-full moon peeks in through the window. Jinki shifts and presses eagerly down as Jonghyun starts up a slow circling motion again.

“I can’t help it when you have hands like those,” Jinki replies, low and suggestive with a hint of bare honesty.

It’s quiet in the bedroom besides the sound of Jonghyun’s fingers pushing inside and the fluttering breaths falling from between Jinki’s lips when it feels just right. Jonghyun scoots closer, bends his body over Jinki’s torso and wraps a hand around his neck as he presses their foreheads together and nudges a third finger in up against the other two. Jinki sighs into it. 

“You like my hands?” Jonghyun teases, breathing hard as he works Jinki open. He already feels hot down to his chest, and Jinki’s forehead has the slightest sheen of sweat. “I could get you off just like this.”

Jinki squeezes his eyes shut and groans, pushing down on Jonghyun’s fingers and grasping his shoulder to tug him forward. 

“Just—” he starts, clutching a handful of Jonghyun’s hair. Jonghyun shakes as his fingers slip out and they collide in a kiss that he feels in his toes, warmth spreading under his skin and bursting out of his fingertips.

“Just put it inside me,” Jinki whispers as their teeth bump against each other, gasping when they come out of the kiss.

Jonghyun would never deny him anything, and especially not now—not when Jinki is strung out and pleading in his lap with his eyes bright and free of anything that could ever hold them back from each other.

Jonghyun pulls Jinki more fully into his lap, situating him so that his ass sits neatly against his thighs. He pumps out a generous amount of lube and smooths it along his length and around Jinki’s hole. He uses one hand to open him up, and the other to guide his cock slowly inside.

Jinki groans at the first press in, and Jonghyun shivers as the heat of his body around him spreads up through his hips and belly. He shakes as he pushes in gradually, the slickness of the excess lube dripping down Jinki’s ass and the front of Jonghyun’s thighs as he slides inside. 

“Feels so good,” Jonghyun whispers, holding Jinki’s hips in place as they both settle into the feeling. 

Jinki shifts forward impatiently, thrusting up into Jonghyun’s hands. Jonghyun groans and pushes forward, pulling Jinki back to meet him as he does. Jinki whimpers in the back of his throat and digs his heels into the top of the mattress as Jonghyun starts to find a rhythm. 

He goes slow at first, pushing all the way in and pulling out almost completely just to feel Jinki clench around him and whine for it. He presses his fingertips into the soft muscle of Jinki’s cheeks to open him up wide around his cock and bury himself inside. 

Jonghyun closes his eyes and throws his face back in pleasure as he moans, overwhelmed by the heat of Jinki’s body as he practically pulls him in. When he opens his eyes, mouth wide and panting, they hold each other’s gaze. Jonghyun smiles lazily, tugging Jinki down flush with his hips. Jinki grins.

In the early days of their debut, Jonghyun remembers coming over to Jinki in the practice room, looking nervous and too small in his brand new t-shirt. The other members were working on vocal warm-ups, while Jinki fumbled and struggled with the choreography.

“You know what I’ve heard?” he’d said conspiratorially, trying to make Jinki smile.

Jinki had looked so serious then, always afraid of messing up. They all felt that way, but Jinki seemed to fixate on it.

“What have you heard?”

“It’s all about the eye contact. With the camera, with the audience,” Jonghyun had explained, walking in front of Jinki to show off his own skills. “If you have a cool expression on stage, you can make anyone’s heart flutter. Eye contact. It’s sexy.”

Jonghyun had pulled a ridiculous face, trying to make his eyes smoulder and his lips look pouty. At the time, he’d practice it daily a million times in the mirror, convincing himself that he looked handsome; that he could charm anyone off their feet. 

Even if he hadn’t been charmed then, Jinki had laughed enough that the tension in his shoulders eased and the rest of their practice proceeded with a little more lightness in both of their steps.

Jonghyun thinks of it now, as he holds Jinki’s gaze and pulls him closer, their bodies humming in perfect time.

“Eye contact is sexy,” Jonghyun says with a smirk, sitting up on his knees and laying Jinki softly on his back.

He guides his head to the pillow and trails one hand up the length of his body, from the curve of his hip, to the plush softness of his belly, to the broad muscle of his shoulders, until he curls his hand lightly around Jinki’s throat.

Jinki’s eyelashes flutter immediately, and he sinks deeper into the bed as Jonghyun continues to push inside him. 

“Where did that come from?” Jinki asks with a bewildered laugh, shifting his hips down to meet Jonghyun’s thrust. 

Jonghyun slides his thumb along the hollow Jinki’s neck under his jaw and rubs gently at the skin. “Nothing,” he muses, scooting even closer. “I just love looking at you.”

Jinki groans and squirms on Jonghyun’s cock, using his heels to steady himself as he presses up to feel him even deeper.

Jonghyun moves his hand so that his other fingers slide up to support Jinki’s neck on the opposite side. It’s been a while since they’ve done this, but his memory of the last time is vivid and bright; of Jinki shuddering as he came while Jonghyun cupped his throat with the curve of his palm.

“Want me to?” he asks, one hand still guiding Jinki’s hip as he fucks him. 

“Yes,” Jinki replies, blushing as his eyelids flutter close and he tilts his chin up to better meet Jonghyun’s loose grip.

“Try to keep your eyes open,” Jonghyun suggests, the anticipation already simmering under his skin. 

He kicks his hips forward as he gingerly applies pressure to Jinki’s throat with his thumb and forefinger. Jinki moans loud in response, and Jonghyun leans forward until their foreheads touch again. He fixes his gaze, looking into Jinki’s eyes as he holds his head in place and presses deep inside.

Jinki squeezes around him, and Jonghyun’s head swims with the force of it and how mind blowing it feels. He breathes deeply, trying to stay true to his own rules as he struggles to keep his eyes from falling closed in sheer bliss. 

“You like feeling me inside you like this?” Jonghyun encourages with a smirk. He can never resist playing things up.

“You know I do,” Jinki responds simply, hardly trying to keep up the dirty talk, but still managing to make the heat curl in Jonghyun’s belly just a little hotter.

It’s overwhelming having him all up close and laid bare. It’s simultaneously the most familiar and the most foreign for Jonghyun; to have Jinki as unabashed and honest as this. Even after their first kiss years ago, they had barely known how to proceed from it; how to build something that was more than just curious affection shared by two nervous kids. 

With all the fooling around they did, it always seemed like Jinki held things in his heart that he couldn’t let the world know. Jonghyun had never had that restraint, and over time as they kept ending up in each other’s rooms, in each other’s beds, they worked to balance one another out.

Jonghyun loosens his hold on Jinki’s throat, letting him steady his breath. His cheeks are warm and pink, and his bottom lip glossy with spit. His chest rises and falls slowly, and his cock stands up flushed and full between them. All the while, two pairs of eyes keep searching. 

“Will you touch me?” Jinki asks. He always sounds so conversational when he asks, and it’s all the more endearing.

Jonghyun nods with a smile and reaches down. He could recite the map of Jinki’s body from sheer memory, no matter how much time has passed. He knows the shape of him in his hand, the sound of his voice when he comes, and the taste of his skin—sweaty and salty on his tongue. 

“Always,” he says, running his fingers through Jinki’s hair with his free hand while he moves inside, while he starts to jack him off in careful, practiced strokes. 

Jinki’s brow furrows as he moans out, but it’s like a challenge now; it’s just like their usual game. They’ll watch each other until they both tire of it, and that moment will never come. Jonghyun’s heart swells in his chest, and he can feel it spread all the way down into his stomach and fingertips. He hasn’t cried during sex in a long time, but there in the back of his throat he recognizes the familiar twinge. 

Jinki’s palm comes up to cradle his face, and it sends the tears rolling. He blinks softly and smiles, leaning his cheek into the snug comfort of Jinki’s hand as the tears silently slip out.

“You’ll make me cry too,” Jinki warns gently, but his smile is fond.

“Don’t even joke about that,” Jonghyun says with a shaky laugh, sniffling a little. 

Jinki’s never cried when they have sex. It’s always been Jonghyun, a fact he hasn’t been ashamed of in years, but one he’s learned to accept. He leans forward, balance shaky as he pushes further in. Jinki takes a deep breath and keeps his hand firm on Jonghyun’s cheek. His cock brushes both of their bellies and Jonghyun’s hips get frantic. 

“I wouldn’t joke about it,” Jinki says softly, and in the depths of his warm, dark eyes, tears start to shimmer. 

Jonghyun hiccups in surprise, his heart pounding in his chest like loud feet on an apartment floor, like rhythmic steps on the polished wood of the practice room, like Jinki running up the stairs to his bedroom in his mother’s house, opening the door wide. 

Jonghyun gasps as Jinki twitches in his hand, as he feels him squeezing around his cock to tug his release out too. Jonghyun matches the swift jerk of Jinki’s hips, letting him press into his hand incessantly to chase the last of it. Through the light film of both of their tears, they never look away.

“Don’t pull out,” Jinki says, tugging Jonghyun by the back of the head to kiss his slightly damp cheeks. 

Jonghyun groans and nods in answer, breath getting quicker and noises louder as he shifts forward to bury himself deep, and shakes all over as he comes inside. Jinki lets out a soft whine when he feels it, and Jonghyun collapses on his shoulder with a smile. 

They both let out giddy, exhausted laughs as their chests heave and their bodies cool down, limbs going pliant and melting into each other. Jonghyun noses at the space behind Jinki’s ear and breathes him in, the smell of his shampoo, sweat, and arousal all blending together and washing over him. He’s still sitting inside him, Jinki’s muscles slowly relaxing but Jonghyun basking in the pleasant warmth. Jinki wraps his arms around Jonghyun’s neck and holds him tight.

“How was that?” Jinki asks with a breathless grin. Jonghyun hums and snuggles closer, pressing a feather-light kiss to Jinki’s neck.

“Hm, I just want to stay inside you forever,” Jonghyun mumbles, half-delirious and needy in the post-coital glow. 

“Well, that’s not very practical, but maybe we can figure something out,” Jinki teases, voice rough with raw feeling. He rubs the pad of his thumb underneath Jonghyun’s lower lashline to brush away excess tears.

Jonghyun giggles in agreement and kisses his cheek. “Shower?” he asks with a satisfied smile.

  


  
\---

  


Jonghyun traces the line of dripping water down Jinki’s broad back as he glides his fingers through his soapy hair. The dorm bathroom has never been so inviting, a little room filled with private memories that are embedded forever in the cool swaths of tile. Jonghyun presses a kiss between Jinki’s shoulder blades with reverence and kneels beneath the cascade of the shower spray; just like spring rain.

He kneads his thumbs into the soft dimples at Jinki’s lower back and places a kiss there too. Jinki turns and looks down with curiosity. 

“What are you up to?” he asks with a sleepy grin. 

Jonghyun shrugs and looks up. He winks; one eye and then the other.

“Just loving you, that’s all.”

“Don’t stop,” Jinki whispers, almost serious.

Jonghyun kisses the middle of his lower back again, and then rises up to touch the tips of their noses. 

“I wouldn’t dare.”

Their eyes meet; unblinking until their lips touch and their bodies cave into one another. Jinki’s back is pressed up against the wall, Jonghyun’s arms hold him steady in place, and the rushing stream of the water drowns everything else out.

Jonghyun doesn’t know how anything could be better than this; just the two of them, exactly as they are.

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ^^ Please let me know what you think with comments and kudos~ 
> 
> And you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/charmlesstrans) and [tumblr](https://replaydebut.tumblr.com/) as well <3


End file.
